


Quiet

by AvaLena



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Crying, F/F, Kissing, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 02:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18730042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaLena/pseuds/AvaLena
Summary: Nyssa's upset and Talia is desperate to get her to keep quiet in order not to wake their father.





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> AU of my story for another account

Their Father yelled at Nyssa. Hours ago. And Nyssa was still crying.

Nyssa had waited until the lights were out and she could hear her fatherer snoring in the next bed over.

Nyssa waited until Talia had no choice but to comfort her little sister.

Nyssa cried loud enough to wake Thier father.

So far, Talia had tried every trick in the book. Promising Nyssa anything she could think of if the fourteen-year-old would just shut up.

Then out of the blue, Talia leaned in while Nyssa had her eyes closed and kissed her. Nyssa pulled back, wide eyed, the tears suddently gone and forgotten about in her mind.

“Are you going to be quiet now,” Talia grumbled, trying to play it cool.

“Not if it’s going to get me that,” Nyssa stated simply, smiling.

“Be quiet and maybe you’ll get some more.”

“Promise?”

Talia planted a deep kiss on Nyssa’s lips as an answer.

Nyssa knew exactly what she meant as her sister exploring her mouth with her tongue


End file.
